starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Calabas
|fgcolor= |image=MorganClabas.png |imgsize= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Confederacy :Old Families ::Calabas Family |gender=Male |birth= |death=February/March, 2501 |job=Heir to the Calabas Family |family=Arturro Calabas (father) |hair=Black }} Morgan Calabas was the eldest son of Arturro Calabas and, before its likely dissolution, heir to the Calabas Family. Biography Background In his mid-to-late teens, Morgan began experiencing a series of challenges that, given his status, were easily overcome. He experienced acne, albeit solved with skin surgery. He would have been cut from his school's padball team if it were not for the fact that his father paid for its courts. This led to the self impression (or at least an impression he tried to maintain) that he was actually good at the game. One challenge he couldn't overcome however, was to get November Terra ("Nova") to relent to his advances. In truth, he never had a chance; Nova was a telepath and could sense that his attraction was purely physical, not to mention erotic. Infatuation Morgan attended Nova's fifteenth birthday party, his thoughts and actions no different. Luckily for him, the d'Arbanville Family was having its ball in a month's time and, due to Old Family decorum, Nova was obliged to accept his offer (much against her own preferences). Although such ambitions were dashed with the knowledge that Old Family children were being sent to Tyrador IX to protect them from the zerg, protoss and increasing terrorism, it was no great loss for Morgan. He found himself sitting next to Nova on the puddle-jumper which would take them into Tarsonis' orbit. And it was a long trip to the planet... Such was not to be the case however, Nova mysteriously running out. The vessel about to depart, Morgan either could not or would not follow her.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The Baker's Dozen Morgan Calabas made it to Tyrador IX. As the Kusinis Twins frolicked in a pool, fellow heir Antonia Tygore confessed she found them both attractive. Calabas offered her a choice between the twins, saying he would take the one she left. Their romantic thoughts were put aside when his father Arturro contacted them, telling them of the Fall of Tarsonis. They were forced to evacuate to The Baker's Dozen. During the scramble, Morgan Calabas took a bag marked with the name Nova Terra. At Shi, the fourth planet, the heirs were let off at an abandoned mining facility. Calabas, having been there before, acted as a guide. He didn't mind the rough conditions. In the starmap room, Rockham Kusinis noted the military-grade gear, which Calabas thought was excessive. They noticed a strange ship orbiting Shi, and it released a drop pod. Bess Kusinis thought it might be dropping contraband, and the others made fun of him for having live a "sheltered" life (since he didn't seem aware of the habits of miners). On a bus trip, a zerg force attacked, wiping out their security escort. Calabas was pressed into driving the bus back to base. The next month, a massive wave of zerg attacked, wiping out all the guards. Calabas and several others panicked, but he was pressed into a plan to defend themselves: using BDE-1600 mining laser drills as self-defense weapons. Calabas explained their features, such as the ability to turn and aim them. Unfortunately, the plan failed. The laser drills took too long to charge up, enabling the zerg to wipe out all but four heirs: Calabas, Antonia Tygore and the Kusinis Twins. Calabas and Tygore ended up at Dig Site #3, unaware of the survival of the Kusinis Twins. They hid from the zerg and awaited help.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. The Battle of Shi Eventually the Kusinis Twins' calls for help were picked up by the , a Dominion battlecruiser taking a group of ghost trainees on a mission to another planet in the system. They diverted to Shi when they learned of the zerg infestation. One of the trainees was Nova Terra, formerly of the Old Families and a friend of the twins. She demanded to personally join the mission, and was able to locate the heirs and unite them with the other ghosts and marines. Morgan Calabas, who had carried a keepsake of Nova, apologized for his previous behavior. Nova forgave him, and promised that they'd talk once they were out of danger. The trainees and the marines fought the zerg and eventually were able to take the Cyrus off-planet. However, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was aware of the rescue. He ordered the Old Family heirs taken into custody, where they were secretly executed. Their deaths were later confirmed to have been on Tarsonis in the media. Meanwhile, the trainees, save for Gabriel Tosh, were memory wiped so they wouldn't be aware of the truth.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. Personality and Traits Morgan was a child born into wealth and power, but Zeb Terra stated that had he not been an heir to one of the Old Families nobody would have given him the time of day. While he expressed interest in Nova Terra and in doing activities with her, his interest was in reality purely sexual. He was greatly disliked by a number of the other children of the Old Families. He also had a great interest in padball. After surviving for months on Shi, Morgan had changed. Realizing he had been frustrating to be around, Morgan was repentant of his past behavior and hoped to make amends, feeling guilt for surviving when so many others had died. This did not last long, however, as he was executed shortly thereafter, and the trainees, including Nova Terra, who he had hoped to make amends with, had been memory wiped. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Calabas, Morgan Category:Old Family characters Category:People of Tarsonis